Battle of the Omnitrices Part 4
This crossover is between John Smith 10: Omniverse, Ryder 10, Jane Smith 10, John 23: Megaman, Argit 10 (franchise) and Ya-Mi-Oh!. Story Puppet Master: (Deviously) There are no strings on me! Shadow Lance fires Chaos Blast at Eon, as a time portal erupts and implodes around him, Eon vaporized from the spot. Puppet Master laughs with satisfaction, then sighs to calm herself. Ryder Clockwork: Puppet Master’s a girl? Puppet Master: Duh! Did you think that any man could be this vindictive? Though I’m flattered that you think that I’m one of your weak species. Now, for the reason I’ve got all of you trapped. Puppet Master catches Argit-Grey Matter in her newly available string, him hanging in the air. Argit-Grey Matter: Hey! We had a deal! Puppet Master: And you actually expected me to keep it! That’s adorable! Puppet Master lowers her mask, as Shadow Lance gets moved into the center of the ring formed by the Omnitrix aliens, transforming into Chaos Reign. Puppet Master: (Deep voice) I’ve been infusing my magic energy from my strings into your gears, adding it to your time powers. Do you know what you create when you add time powers to magic? Lodestar: (In fear) Chaos mana. And Chaos Reign, Puppet Master: Imagine how much power he’ll get from all that chaos mana! Let the gears fall into place! The gears on the Chronosapiens move, as they and Super Phantom fire their Chaos Mana time blasts. Chaos Reign takes them all, absorbing all the energy. Chaos Reign grows exponentially, into a large circular blob like monster. It has two eye and its mouth open takes up the majority of its lower body. It has water tentacles that whip around everywhere, it roaring in anger. Puppet Master is sticking out of the top of Unlimited Chaos Reign’s head, and inserts all her magic strings into it, fueling it even more. Puppet Master: And now, let us take my new toy for a test run! Puppet Master slams down the Neontrix, as all the alien forms below her transform. Ryder Clockwork turns into The Worst, as Jane Clockwork turns into Walkatrout, looking upset. Walkatrout: Really? This form? The Worst: Hey, at least you’re not, The Worst. Gruff Voice: How about, The Jetworst? The Worst looks over, seeing Clockgrade had been turned into The Jetworst, his body red. The Worst: Yeah, much better than me. Argit-Grey Matter turns into Argit-Gold Digger, Ultimate Clockwork is turned into Nanomech, Clock Man is turned into Turbo Man, Super Phantom is turned into Espionage, and Looney Clockwork turns into Rath. Rath: Urg-blah-blah-blah-blah-blah! Lodestar turns into Grey Matter, as the nine characters stand below Puppet Master, who looks down at them. Puppet Master: I told Intellectuary that I wanted to kill all that shared the face that you robbed me of, Reaper. And while I don’t think Eon is dead yet, I’ll get him after I kill, each and every last one of you. Nanomech: Oh! How could’ve I been so stupid! To think that crazy person act was just a ploy! Espionage: No, you can’t fake that level of craziness. Grey Matter: I think it’s safe to say that we’re all on the same side right now. Nanomech: Why were you affected? The Neontrix should only affect transformations that it uses. Grey Matter: Only in Ultimate form. And she doesn’t know that. Now, huddle up! Looney, give us some cover. All the small aliens gather into a group huddle, as Rath blows a raspberry at Puppet Master, as he covers over them. Puppet Master watches, tentacles creeping towards them. Turbo Man: What form are you? Argit-Gold Digger: This is Gold Digger! One of my favorites! Nanomech: Doesn’t that alien species poop gold? Walkatrout: Ew! Grey Matter: There’s no better form of raw material. Easily meltable and malleable. Mega, you have a blowtorch in that thing? Turbo Man: What makes you say that? Grey Matter: A mechanical genius in the hands of a mechanical genius? That form probably has all sorts of tools. Turbo Man grins, as a blowtorch comes out of the Mega Buster, flame lit. Argit-Gold Digger: Uh, question. I need popcorn to make gold. Walkatrout: Can we please not talk about your alien powers? The Jetworst: It is pretty disgusting. Espionage: I have magic. She most likely chose it so I couldn’t fight that thing, but I can summon your popcorn. Grey Matter: I hate the fact you’re onboard with this. Mega, Albedo, once you get the gold, you guys will fashion a weapon out of it. Nanomech: A weapon?! How do we make a weapon without ammunition, light producers, computer components! Grey Matter: You better find out. It’s going to be a diversion anyway. Me, Jane and the fusion guy, The Jetworst: The name’s Yami. Grey Matter: Whatever, we’ll swim up through the water, and get at Puppet Master. We’ll disable the Neontrix, so we can transform and fight efficiently. While these two teams do that, Ryder and Looney! Rath: Eh? Grey Matter: You’ll keep her busy. Pound her. Rath: Eh! The Worst: Uh, question. This form is useless. How can I, whoa! Rath grabs The Worst, rolling away from the group. He spins like a tornado, as he throws The Worst like a missile, as he screams the whole way. The Worst: WORST, PLAN, EVER! Puppet Master: He-he. So they’re finally ready. Bring it on, inferiors! Puppet Master holds her hand out, the strings on the inside of Unlimited Chaos Reign. A water tentacle whips forward, spiking The Worst back at the group. Rath spins to get in front of them, and catches The Worst, his spinning, keeping The Worst’s momentum from before, torpedoing The Worst back at Chaos Reign, speed increased even more. The two play ping pong with The Worst, as the others move into place. Espionage raises his fingers like a ninja hand sign. Espionage: Concalo, popcorn! A pile of popcorn materializes around Argit-Gold Digger, as he smacks his lips. Argit-Gold Digger: Oh boy! I’m starving! And no fighting for me! Argit-Gold Digger dives into the popcorn, beginning to devour the pile. Espionage steps aside, smirking as he turns invisible. Espionage: Good luck. Turbo Man has a scooper coming out of the Mega Buster, scooping the gold nuggets out from the popcorn, as Nanomech blasts some with a bioelectric shock. Turbo Man then uses his blowtorch, melting the gold down. Turbo Man: We need some kind of cannon like device. Nanomech: Without any basis for projectiles? Unless you can figure out a way to turn Atrocians into more useful weapons. The Worst: (Flying close by) I heard that! Turbo Man: How about a mirror system? Archimedes had a giant mirror that he used to reflect sunlight and focus it to burn Roman ships. If figured right, we can do the reverse, go from a focused bioelectric blast into a large shot. Nanomech: Hm. Mirrors. The gold, if we don’t alter it too much, is perfect in terms of reflectiveness. Turbo Man: Sheesh. To think listening to Eirene’s rants proved useful. Grey Matter, Walkatrout and The Jetworst run up towards the base of Unlimited Chaos Reign, currently undetected as The Worst is swatted like a tennis ball. The Jetworst: I can’t breathe underwater! Grey Matter: Then we better move fast! Grey Matter jumps onto Walkatrout, grabbing onto her dorsal fin. Walkatrout and The Jetworst enter the water, as they swim up the body, at an increasing speed. Argit-Gold Digger burps as he keeps eating, the pile of gold behind him towering. Puppet Master looks at the pile, seeing Turbo Man and Nanomech successfully molding a hollowed cannon device. Puppet Master: Versatile. Though, that’s required to be an Omnitrix user! Let’s see how you like this change up! Puppet Master dials the Neontrix, slamming it down. Argit-Gold Digger transforms into Argit-Terraspin, as he eats a handful of popcorn. Argit-Terraspin: Well, this won’t be useful. Guys, we're out of gold! Turbo Man transforms into Pharaoh Man, groaning at the sight of it. Pharaoh Man: Not the time for this. Nanomech: Ack! Nanomech is inside the cannon, attaching mirror sections on it. Nanomech: I’ll need some assistance in finishing this! Rath throws The Worst at Puppet Master, when he transforms into Inspector Gadget, who flies body flat. Inspector Gadget: Probability of this being painful, 100%. Inspector Gadget crashes into Chaos Reign, the impact similar to hitting concrete. A burst of water is fired, Inspector Gadget hitting the ground. Bandages extend, grabbing and dragging him along the ground, towards the cannon. Inspector Gadget: Internal damage, broken nose, ribs, leg. Pharaoh Man: You don’t have time to lie around. Finish this. Tag in. Pharaoh Man tags Inspector Gadget’s hand, as he runs towards Chaos Reign. Inspector Gadget: Cheap trick. Rath transforms into Ball Weevil, as he spins, spitting plasma which forms as a whip, becoming a plasma whip tornado. Water tentacles come down at them, as Ball Weevil releases the plasma, which catches several tentacles, exploding and causing them to splatter. Pharaoh Man keeps running, water tentacles slamming down after him. Walkatrout and The Jetworst approach Puppet Master, The Jetworst starting to turn blue from holding his breath. He leaps out of the water, gasping as he inhales deeply, catching Puppet Master’s attention. Grey Matter: She’s spotted us! Jane, spin! Walkatrout does a spin as she swims, Grey Matter letting go, getting lost. Puppet Master hits the Neontrix, as The Jetworst transforms into Rath Arms. He floats in the water, fear going over his face. Rath Arms: (Gurgled) WATER! AAAAAAAHHHHHH! Rath Arms flails his arms around, as his muscle mass causes him to sink. Walkatrout turns into Echo Echo, choking on the water. She releases a sonic scream, which causes the water to burst, exploding to expunge Rath Arms and Echo Echo, them falling out of Chaos Reign. Rath Arms: URAGH! Rath Arms coughs up water, as he reaches and catches Echo Echo. He braces them for the landing, when Argit-Terraspin flies up, Rath Arms grabbing on, him tilting slightly. Argit-Terraspin: Agh! Too, heavy! This is what I get for playing the hero! Argit-Terraspin crashes down by Inspector Gadget, who has a fully completed bazooka, complete with scopes. Inspector Gadget: Golden Bazooka ready for fire. Four Arm Appoplexian, if you can lift and aim it. Rath Arms: LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHIN’ MOTORCYCLE RIDING VERSION OF MYSELF! MY NAME, IS RATH ARMS! Rath Arms lifts the gold bazooka, aiming at Chaos Reign. Nanomech is inside, a concave gold mirror inside. Nanomech: Fire! Nanomech fires a bioelectric blast, which reflects off several mirrors inside, and the convex mirror. The bazooka releases an enlarged bioelectric blast, which blasts Chaos Reign, water flowing off as it falls from the impact. The impact shakes Puppet Master, who tries to keep balance. Puppet Master: What the?! Seriously?! You made a weapon in your state? Grey Matter is behind Puppet Master, as he transforms into Ultimate Grey Matter. Ultimate Grey Matter leaps out, extending static electricity from his fingers. It catches the Neontrix, it fluidly popping off Puppet Master’s arm. She sees this, as Ultimate Grey Matter lands on her arm. Puppet Master: No! Ultimate Grey Matter holds the Neontrix in his hand, as the static morphs the Neontrix, condensing and compiling it into a compact ball. The Neontrix in no longer useable. Ultimate Grey Matter: Guys! We are in business! Everyone reverts below, aside from Nanomech, who shrinks to a microscopic size. Nanomech: I’m sure they can handle it from here. Ryder: Everyone, it’s hero time! Ryder slaps down the Omnitrix, transforming into Diagoneir, screeching towards the sky. He takes to the air, breathing a fire laser at Chaos Reign, evaporating a water tentacle. Megaman slaps the Omnitrix down, turning into Freeze Man, joining in, firing ice beams from his Mega Buster. Chaos Reign freezes in spots, though the other swirling water melts it, adding the water to it to regenerate. Argit: You guys are so predicable. Using pure power. Let me show you how a true hero does it. Argit slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Argit-Toepick. Argit-Toepick: Uh, a little help getting to the puppet girl? Jane: (Sighs) One boost for the ugly monster form, coming up. Jane slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Brainstorm. Her skull opens, as she releases lightning, lifting her and Argit-Toepick into the air. Looney John: Er-agh-raw-mah-ah-blah! Looney John slaps down the Omnitrix, turning into Blaze Spear. He spins like a tornado, fire enveloping him as he does. He spins over to Chaos Reign, entering the water. The heat of the fire and the speed of the spin evaporates the water at an increasing speed, Chaos Reign beginning to shrink. Yami: Ooh. A vortex. That gives me an idea. Yami draws two cards, one of them being pitch black instead of green. He puts the two on the blades. Yami: I fuse Portaler with Darkside. To create, Yami slaps down the Dueltrix, transforming into Portaler. He is encased in darkness, his eyes glowing yellow. Dark Portal: (In Darkside’s voice) Dark Portal. Dark Portal rolls over into Chaos Reign, as his stomach glows a grey color. A black hole opens, sucking all the water in. Diagoneir parries a water tentacle with his claws, as Freeze Man freezes another, it breaking off. Puppet Master feels them shrinking, looking down at the vortexes below. Puppet Master: My plan was flawless! You should’ve been powerless! Ultimate Grey Matter: That’s what happens when you underestimate your enemies. Ultimate Grey Matter jumps on Puppet Master’s face, pulling her mask off. He jumps off, reverting as John uses air bending to fly, as Argit-Toepick and Brainstorm make it there. Argit-Toepick: And now, the finishing move. Argit-Toepick’s helmet hisses, as it opens. The sounds of wailing screams, roars and hisses occur, as Puppet Master’s burnt skin turns white. She screams in fear, as she pulls her hands out of Chaos Reign. The water body of Chaos Reign collapses, as Chaos Reign reverts. Puppet Master and Puppet John fall through the sky, heading to the black hole. Puppet Master: This isn’t over, Reaper! John watches as Puppet John disappears into the black hole, then Puppet Master falls through. She reaches out with her right arm, her V eye tattoo glowing as it goes through. John holds out the Neontrix mass, chucking it in as well. It goes through the black hole, as it closes. Dark Portal reverts, as does Blaze Spear. Diagoneir, Freeze Man, Argit-Toepick and Brainstorm land, reverting as well. Argit: How do you like that?! I landed the finishing blow to the crossover’s main villain! My bribe paid off! Jane: Uh, what are you talking about? John: I just ignore him when he talks like that. Yami: Well, looks like you were right, cycle dude. I was on the wrong side. Ryder: Hey, we all learn. And the name’s Ryder. Yami: Yami. Jane: Your fusions were actually pretty cool. I’m Looney John: Jane. Strawberry girl. Looney John leans in, sniffing at her side. Jane is slightly creeped out, pushing him away. Jane: Uh, do I know you? John: Eon called him Looney John. Megaman: Phantom and Albedo have fled, in case you haven’t noticed. John: Oh, I noticed. Albedo won’t cause too much harm. But I’ll have to hunt Phantom down. Argit: I got a peek at the transcript. You don’t find him again till the last season. Dang, I’m going to lose so much money when all your series end. I mean, look at Ryder! He’s already done! Ryder: Already done? I’m just getting started! John: So, everyone. Excellent job there. I’m proud to call you guys an alternate form of myself. Ryder: I’m pretty sure you’re all an alternate form of myself. John: Well, whichever way it works, I’m glad to be you guys. I look forward to working again with you. Jane: You’re leaving? John: I’m going after the one who organized this attack. I’m sure you guys have things you need to do. Megaman: I’ve got some enemies I have to track down. Yami: I definetely have some soul searching to do after being tricked here. Ryder: I miss my motorcycle. Argit: I miss making money off all you guys. John: Well, I’ll send you guys home, and fix everything so you can get back to your lives. Good luck. John transforms into Portaler, dropping Puppet Master’s mask due to a lack of fingers. His stomach glows, as he creates several portals for everyone. Megaman doesn’t hesitate, going through his portal. Ryder: As chatty as ever. Well, go get ‘em, John! Ryder goes through his portal. Argit scoops up Puppet Master’s mask, skulking through his portal. Argit: Time to capitalize off these guys as much as I can before their careers end. Looney John spins through his portal, as Yami goes through his. Jane reaches for her portal, then looks back at Portaler. Jane: John, be careful, alright? Jane goes through her portal, only one portal left. Portaler: Now, I wonder where my portal will take me. Portaler curls up into a ball, rolling through his portal. The Neontrix mass is in a pile of rocks, as Eon digs it out. He uses time energy on it, reversing it to its original form. Eon: So, this device controls Omnitrix transformations. I wonder which I should use it on, that John Smith, or Ahmad. Hm, perhaps both. Characters * John Smith * Argit 10 * Ryder * Jane Smith * Megaman * Albedo * Phantom * Looney John * Yami Villains * Puppet Master * Puppet John * Eon 1 (cameo) * Eon 3 Aliens Used By Puppet John * Shadow Lance * Chaos Reign (Unlimited Form) By Ryder * Clockwork (cameo) * The Worst (unintentional transformation) * Inspector Gadget (unintentional transformation) * Diagoneir By Argit * Argit-Grey Matter (cameo) * Argit-Gold Digger (unintentional transformation) * Argit-Terraspin (unintentional transformation) * Argit-Toepick By John * Lodestar (cameo) * Grey Matter * Ultimate Grey Matter (first re-appearance) * Portaler By Phantom * Super Phantom (cameo) * Espionage (unintentional transformation) By Jane * Clockwork (cameo) * Walkatrout (unintentional transformation) * Echo Echo (unintentional transformation) * Brainstorm By Yami * Clockgrade (cameo) * The Jetworst (unintentional transformation) * Rath Arms (unintentional transformation) * Dark Portal (first appearance) By Albedo * Ultimate Clockwork (cameo) * Nanomech (unintentional transformation) By Megaman * Clock Man (cameo) * Turbo Man (unintentional transformation) * Pharaoh Man (unintentional transformation) * Freeze Man By Looney John * Clockwork (cameo) * Rath (first appearance) (unintentional transformation) * Ball Weevil (first appearance) (unintentional transformation) * Blaze Spear (first appearance) Trivia * This ends the Second Massive Crossover. Hope you guys enjoyed it. * This series of episodes had the most rewrites of plot out of any other story line I have written to date, having three different plots. * Despite the re-writing, only three aliens from the first plot line did not make it into this story, being Ultimate Brainstorm, Alien X, and Diamondhead for a second time. * Chaos' Unlimited Form is based off Chaos Perfect Form from Sonic the Comic, being more like a squid than a serpent. * As of this episode, 9 out of Looney John's 10 aliens have been revealed. * Eon taking the Neontrix at the end of the crossover is a direct tie to the Neontrix's origin debut, Ahmad Smith 10 and John 15, Part 1. * Argit gives a spoiler on Phantom's return. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Shattered Earth-68 Category:Earth-68: Omnitrix Hero Arc Category:Jane Smith 10 Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Ryder 10 Category:John Smith 10: Crossover Category:John 23: Crossover Arc Category:Ya-Mi-Oh